


Gingerbread House

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [14]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: After Wkm, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Other, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Warfstache tells you a tale of what happens when one is a stupid idiot youtuber...P.s. Darkiplier might have some influence over this storyPart of the Ego Christmas challenge thingie on Tumblr. Prompt # 14: Gingerbread





	Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have been really tired when writing this story...and I might have had nothing for the prompt...so, yeah I let my mind go a little to crack here. It's also a little short so sorry...
> 
> No Markipliers/Marks were killed in the writing of this story (no matter how much Dark would like them too).
> 
> This is sort of in connection to 'The Story of the Frost King'.

Once upon a time, there was a district attorney who was not a bad person, who loved to share their ice cream with their best pink mustache friends. They worked with a man named Markiplier who wasn’t a good man because he wouldn’t share his wife nor his ice cream with anyone. One day the district attorney and Mark were walking in the woods, making their silly YouTube movie things, when they suddenly realized that they had gotten lost. The district attorney made a smart suggestion using their amazing ability to notice things but silly Mark, being the bossy idiot, he was, said they had to listen to because he’s a famous YouTuber with lots of followers and stupid hair. After walking around in circles for many hours they came upon a house made entirely out of gingerbread and candy.

             Once again, the district attorney noticed that the fact that this didn’t seem right, that a house made of gingerbread in the middle of the wood was not a good thing. But Markiplier, being a big stupid head, doesn’t listen and decides to start to eat the house growing as fat as his big head. Suddenly the door to the house opened and out came the very handsome television personality Wilford Warfstache with his dazzling mustache and his award-winning personality. Warfstache invited them inside to the house to have some dinner. Mark is a dumb idiot and follows Warfstache inside. Once inside Warfstache invites Mark to go over to the oven and make sure the dinner is cooking. Mark walked over to the oven and peered into the oven, not suspecting at all that Warfstache’s handsome friend Dark had come up behind him until was too late. Dark pushed Mark into the flaming oven and killed the stupid YouTube prince once and for all.

             And all in the kingdom rejoiced, as Warfstache’s great plan had worked perfectly just as he had planned it. Dark was happy and now free from Markiplier’s control; the district attorney was also happy and gave Warfstache all their ice cream.

The End.

              _You sit in silence for a long while after Warf finishes his story. You’re not quite sure how you are feeling after that craziness, but you are pretty sure that Dark had some influence in there somewhere (as he does in all things). You sigh as you shake your head. “New rule for these sleepovers, you are not allowed to tell stories…ever.”_


End file.
